Forever A Shadow
by DJ waffle
Summary: In a life of fame and glamor it's easy to get left behind. Such is the life of sasuke uchiha, upcoming singer and songwriter,constantly living in the shadow of his older brother Itachi. Follow as sasuke struggles with life,love and the dangers of fame..
1. Chapter 1 spotlight

Hey wats up, it is I Waffle with another story. Been writing this since forever but with writers block and school well…it's up to you the viewers and reviewers to decide. Support and a lil fee on the side are due.

This story is a work of fiction. Any references to historical events (most likely not) or real people (shrugs) are used fictitiously. Other names, characters, places and incidents are the product of the author's (that's me) imagination (…duh), and any resemblance to actual events or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental..kinda. (But I did not look up some person and write about them)

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters, and sadly not sasuke. Instead it's owned by..? But he will be mine! On with the show!

* * *

3 years ago….

The numerous cheers of "T.O.M! T.O.M!" echoed throughout the stadium. Desperate teens filled the stands. Blonds in tight blouses swarmed the dark stage. Suddenly the lights flickered on, illuminating the screaming crowd. A stout man in a black tux walked onto the stage. His voice boomed as he greeted the ever-growing audience. "New York City!" he hollered. " Introducing ….T.O.M!" Dark, soulless eyes scanned the screaming crowd as he and his band mates stepped out into the light. He smirked as the screaming intensified before strumming the chords to the first song.

Sasuke stood backstage, a frown placed on his lips as the lyrics to 'Mr Brightside' floated through the air. It seemed as if it was only yesterday he and Itachi composed the song, and now it was being performed live. As he watched his brother play the chords for the bridge with ease, Sasuke couldn't help but feel …strange. Ok more than strange, and he knew all too well what that feeling was. Jealously. But until the day Mark Ecko kicks fell from the sky he'd never admit it. So until then he'd be the good little sibling who stayed in his place, forever the third wheel in his family, forever a shadow. Sticking his now balled fists into the deep pockets of his pants, he headed home.


	2. Chapter 2 To see you don't belong

hey hey. me again. did ya like the first chapter?-cricket- ok..then. well here's the next one (goes and huddles in a corner mumbling)

disclaimer: Too bad i don't own any of these characters..yet!

* * *

chapter 2: To see you don't belong

Sasuke stared blankly at the 36 inch flat screen that hung upon the living room wall. It wasn't on; Sasuke didn't mind. In fact he liked the quiet. He liked the fact that he was all alone in a 10 bedroom mansion. He liked the fact that the maids disappeared whenever he came home and the fact that they were scared..no.. worried when he came home and just stared blankly at them, or their nervousness when they tried to engage him in conversation only to be stared at. Because that's what he did, stare. And he liked it that way, being alone.

Note the sarcasm in that paragraph? I'm sure you didn't because lets face it, who in their right minds **don't** mind that the persons who are _paid_ to care for you are so afraid of you that they wet themselves on a daily basis? No one, that's who!

Slowly his eyes shifted to the simple clock that hung on the wall. The sound of an engine sounded followed by drunken laughter and the clicking of heels. This only meant three things: 1) Itachi was drunk ..again 2)he drove..again and 3) he brought some equally drunk chick with him..again. the faint jingling of house keys had Sasuke sighing . Itachi was probably trying to find the key hole..again. Running a hand through his hair he opened the door to stare blankly at his snickering older brother and the unwelcome visitor.

" S-sause man, hey" Itachi slurred, his arm around the girl. She was California tanned with waay too much makeup, a tight blouse and a pair of low rider jeans that hung dangerously low on her hips. In other words, she looked like a cheap prostitute. Sasuke grimaced as she smiled seductively at him. Untangling himself from said girl Itachi stepped unsteadily into the house. Sasuke watched silently as he made his way to the couch. The girl smiled when he turned back to face her.

"Hi, I'm Mira-" she began before Sasuke slammed the door in her face.

"Girls" he muttered as he walked back into the living room. The rustling of fabric against denim jeans brought Sasuke's attention to the figure sprawled out on the couch. Finally he could get some rest. Grabbing a blanket from the living room closet he threw it over Itachi and headed upstairs.

Sasuke couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't. Maybe it was the fact that the shadows about the room that crowded around him seemed suffocating instead of the usual comfort he felt being in the dark or the fact that he had to wake up to another 'fun' filled day with Itachi or even the fact that tonight's performance had somehow reopened old wounds that had finally started to fade. But whatever it was, it surely wasn't something worth losing sleep over. Reaching for his I pod he plugged in his head phones and selected shuffle. Turning the volume to full blast he closed his eyes and drifted away.


	3. Chapter 3 Early morning

Hey wats up again. I know I'm very late in updating but I had to rewrite a few chapters and stuff and school and..you don't care.. ok (XD kidding. you have too, its what keeps me going!). Well hope you like it and I will clear up a few things later.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: early morning

Sasuke awoke to a loud to a loud banging downstairs. Closing his eyes he hoped that whoever it was would just go away. After a few moments of silence the banging continued, increasing in volume. Rubbing his temples he glanced at the clock. The numbers _3:14_ flashed obnoxiously in red. Knowing that Itachi was way too lazy to even answer the door, Sasuke unwillingly got out of bed. Rummaging around his room he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and headed downstairs.

Sasuke cautiously entered the living room. The banging had stopped. Coal coloured eyes slowly scanned the area, finally locking on a sudden streak of blond hair through the living room window. He stared for a couple of seconds before shuffling into the kitchen. He knew who it was. Just then the door slammed open followed by a loud "Itachi!" Deidara stormed into the living room. "You little-"

"Do you know what time it is?" Sasuke interrupted. Deidara looked surprised to see Sasuke sitting nonchalantly in the kitchen. "What are you drinking?" he asked seconds later.

"Coffee.", was Sasuke's short reply he hated the lousy attempt at small talk.

"So…" Deidara said after a few minutes, "when will your brother be up?" Sasuke's eye twitched.

"In about five hours…why are you here?" Sasuke hissed. Deidara didn't answer which meant that they had some 'important business', as they liked to call whatever rubbish they usually did, to discuss. Instead he slowly walked over to the couch, resting his back on the pricy pillows. Now comfortable he fumbled around in his pockets before pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Must you always smoke here?" Sasuke asked tiredly. Deidara grinned, flashing a set of slightly discoloured teeth.

"You want some?" he offered, holding out his pack. Sasuke scoffed, returning his attention to his coffee. Steadying his cigarette deidara took a long drag before looking slyly in Sasuke's direction to which Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Rising from the couch he shook his head. Shrugging it off Sasuke finished his coffee in one gulp.

"Oh", Deidara began moving towards the staircase, "Sai's dropping by in about 20 minutes." Sasuke's eyes widened at hearing those words. He struggled to speak properly as he chocked on the hot liquid stuck halfway down his throat, all of which Deidara watched with satisfaction.

"Just so you know…well good morning", he added running up the stairs, knowing very well that he would face Sasuke's revenge later that day. The sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the house as Sasuke rushed to the sink. Breathing deeply he stared at the clock. If Sai was coming over he had 10 minutes to escape.

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke shifted slightly in his seat to look into the crowd. Sweaty bodies pressed against each other under the glare of the multicoloured strobe lights, waitresses paraded in high heels and short skirts, over inflated beach balls bounced around the growing crowd but still no sign of his arrogant older brother. A girl with wild brown hair, streaked with layers of bright green, walked unsteadily towards his table followed by two other girls. Their loud giggling already grating on Sasuke's nerves. _

"_Hey you, can we sit here?", asked a loud voice._

_ Sasuke slowly looked up to a flushed face. Her breathing came out on ragged puffs and her hair her hair lay pasted to her scalp. The stench of sweat and alcohol had his senses reeling (into the nearest corner) and he slid over, reluctantly allowing the three girls to cram themselves into the booth. Ignoring their drunken laughter Sasuke scanned the crowd for his brother once more. A flash of blond caught his attention before the view was blocked by a random shirt being thrown. The words "I love this song!" being screeched afterwards. _

_Turning to his right he saw a topless girl bouncing around in her seat _( A/N she was wearing a bra mind you!) _Sasuke could only stare in shock when the girl suddenly latched onto his shirt, tugging at the hem, her friends giggling in the background. Poor Sasuke was only 14 at the time and seeing a half naked weirdo latching on to your clothes isn't exactly the definition of 'a good time'… at least not for Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the girl then at her hands gripping the hem of his shirt while inwardly going 'WTH?'. His eyes darted frantically to the nearest scarcely seated booth. Two booths over a guy sat quietly sipping a coke. His short black hair lay flat upon his head, contrasting with his pasty skin from what Sasuke could see beneath the dim lights in the corner. Mentally assessing whether or not he was a potential weirdo, Sasuke wrenched his shirt free and headed over to the next booth. _

_A few quiet minutes passed and Sasuke was finally starting to relax. The music had died down a bit and his neighbour wasn't much of a talker like himself. Another waitress in a skimpy outfit came by and he gladly took the offered coke. Yeah, the night was staring to look up… until he felt hand covering his. Turning to his ' up until now not weird' neighbour he stared at the suspicious hand then back at the black haired boy facing the other way innocently. Narrowing his eyes he snatched back his hand and proceeded to take a sip of his coke. The hand returned, clutching his own like a lifeline. Sasuke could practically feel a vein throbbing. Facing the opposite direction Sasuke asked through gritted teeth "what is your problem?". There was a short pause before "You have nice eyes…like smoke and coal", was blurted out. Sasuke whirled around only to lean back once more. A mop of black hair covered his vision including small dark eyes and a false grin. Sasuke blinked slowly, shoving the dude out of his face. He did not like people messing with his personal space; not hookers, not strangers and definitely weirdoes. "like coal huh" Sasuke asked more to himself. "um..thanks?"_

_Just then Itachi decided to appear flanked by Deidara and kisame. It took all of Sasuke's power not to wave frantically, as if signalling a helicopter. For once Sasuke was thankful for Itachi's presence. Standing up Sasuke brushed off imaginary dust from his pants before turning to-_

"_Sai", Sai said as if reading his mind (which would be weird cuz then Sasuke would have to kill him..but anyway.)- Sai saying "well it was … I have to go." Sasuke explained in rush, spinning on his heels. The sudden movement almost caused him to crash face first into his brother who stood towering over him, smirking like a cat at a caged canary. 'When did he get so tall?' Sasuke thought as he stared up at his brother._

"_What's with the rush Sasuke?" came Itachi's perky voice. But Itachi was never perky. Snapping out of his stupor Sasuke grabbed Itachi by the collar and pulled him down to his level. _

"_Where were you?" he growled._

"_Finishing up some business" he whispered back. "I'll tell you about it when you're older."_

_Sasuke let him go and Itachi smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt. "Aww was Sasu-chan scared?" Kisame teased. Sasuke scowled. Hew never liked Kismae. _

" _No that's not it" Deidara said, joining in, "Lil Sasuke here hasn't had his nap yet. He gets really cranky whennhe doesn't aint that right un?"_

_The two men burdt out into quiet snickers causing Sasuke to scowl deeply. He never like Deidara either._

" _Or maybe.." a new voice joined in, " He's just pms-ing today. He seemed kinda tense." Sasuke stared disbelievingly at Sai who stood staring innocently back at the group as if he didn't just insult Sasuke and automatically end up on his 'hit list'. Kisame and Deidara were ful out laughing now, drawing attention. Sasuke felt his cheeks burn. 'Oh i'll show you tense.' He thought, balling his hands into fists. As if reading his thoughts Itachi laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. _

"_Well it seems as if you two know each other" Itachi said, changing the subject. Sasuke opened his mouth to deny it but Sai beat him to it. _

"_Yes, Sasuke is __quite__ interesting" he said in that innocent tone though his eyes held a different meaning. "We just meet." Sasuke deadpanned purposefully ignoring Sai. "Unfortunately" he muttered under his breath. _

"_Well then I guess there's no need for introductions.", Itachi announced. "Sasuke this is a friend of Deidara. He's about your age and is gonna be hanging with us from now on. So it's up to you to make sure that __doesn't__ happen." _

_Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but Itachi had already turned to Sai. _

"_Sai, follow my brother wherever he goes ok?" Sai nodded mutely, his eyes darkening slightly. _

"_Well, now that that's over lets PARTY!" Itachi shouted accompanied by the cheers of every drink person around. With his arms around both males Itachi squished then together. "I think this is the start of an awesome friendship" oh how wrong he was. After that the two had a few uncomfortable run ins that cannot be repeated without the presence of a certified doctor and the Uchiha's family lawyer._

_End flashback._

Sasuke shivered at the memory before heading out the door.

-(*)_(*)-

Stepping into the street Sasuke walked at a leisurely pace. The street lights flickered wildly as if lighting the way of his repeated nightly strolls. Ignoring the sound of his sneakers scraping against the asphalt he broke into a sprint. Running across the lawns of the rich and wanting to be famous he efficiently dodged every sprinkler, misplaced step and creepy lawn ornament before shuffling over the tall iron gate that separated the Hollywood look alike community from the outside world. Exactly how their parents wanted it. Landing safely on his feet he breathed out a sigh of relief. Securing the straps of his backpack he stuffed his hands into his pockets and ventured into town.

Sasuke swiftly unlocked the gate leading to the empty skate park. The rusty chains crumbled at his feet. Following the dark path that he knew by heart he stood before the skating dome, the metal railings glistening with the small rays of the sun from the horizon. Sitting near the edge Sasuke basked in the feeling of the sun as it rose slowly from out of the dome. Drumming his fingers against the cool metal he watched in silence as the big ball froze in the sky. "If only I were as accepting of my purpose" he whispered softly before shaking his head. As the sunrise ended he reached into his backpack. Pulling out a few books he proceeded to do his homework.

* * *

K.. I now its sounds all different at the end and all but I'm working on it. Plz review and again sorry for the wait thou there may be more delays.


End file.
